


Skating in a Winter Wonderland

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel ice skating for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating in a Winter Wonderland

“Dean! Dean stop! I’m serious Dean!” Cas whined as Dean pulled him out onto the ice by his wrist.

“Come on Cas… it’s fun! You’ll like it if you give it a chance.”

“No Dean. You know what happened when I tried roller skating…” Cas complained as he tried to jerk away from Dean. Dean’s grip tightened on his wrist.

“Cas, that wasn’t your fault… those kids shouldn’t have been goofing off like that.” Dean tried to comfort the angel as they finally made it out onto the freshly polished rink.

It really wasn’t his fault that those kids decided to skate backwards and not watch where they were going. Granted, Cas’ flailing in an attempt to maintain his balance _had_ taken out six kids under the age of 14, but it wasn’t _completely_ his fault. Besides, it was freakin’ hilarious to watch.

Dean loosened his grip on Cas’ wrist and slid his hand down until he was holding Cas’ hand in his own. There were people staring, but Dean didn’t care. There had been a time when being affectionate with Cas in public made Dean uncomfortable, but that time had long since passed.

Cas focused on staying upright, but he couldn’t help but notice how graceful Dean was. He glided across the ice as if strolling down the sidewalk. Cas got lost for a moment admiring Dean and his focus wavered. The next moment he was flailing. Dean tried to keep him upright, but they both ended up on the cold, wet surface.

Dean laughed, but Cas wasn’t amused.

“It’s not funny Dean! That’s it, I’ve had enough of this!” Cas pouted as he attempted to stand just long enough to exit the rink before he hurt himself (or someone else), but he just ended up back on the ice.

Dean was still laughing at the whole situation, and it was really starting to piss Cas off.

“Dean! Stop laughing and help me up!” Dean looked at Cas and realized that he was wearing his smiting face.

“Ok Cas. I’m sorry.” Dean said as he stood with a single graceful movement. He reached out his hand for Cas to take.

Cas grabbed his hand and after a brief struggle Cas was standing and clinging tightly to Dean. They began to move toward the exit when Dean spotted something off to the side and smirked.

“Stay right there Cas. Don’t move.” Dean glided away from Cas before he had an opportunity to protest.

“Dean? Dean!” Cas yelled after his husband as Dean rushed toward whatever it was he was that had caught his eye.

_Some honeymoon this is…_ Cas thought to himself … _I’m going to break my neck! This isn’t what I imagined when Dean suggested we honeymoon in New York…_

Cas was lost in thought and didn’t notice Dean return until his husband pushed down on his shoulder. Cas was certain he was going to hit the cold ice again and braced himself for the impact. He realized a moment later that he was in a sitting position and he was… _moving_?

“This better Cas?” Dean asked with a shit-eating grin.

Cas looked down and saw that he was sitting on a… a… _walrus_?!

“Dean? Why am I sitting on an orange walrus?” Cas asked in an unamused tone, but it wasn’t really a question. Dean answered anyway.

“Because you love me, and I love ice skating. And because I love you, and it’s our honeymoon, and I want to share this with you.” Dean stopped and spun around until he was directly in front of Cas. He leaned down and kissed his husband’s nose playfully.

Cas felt stupid riding around the ice rink on an orange walrus designed for kids, but Dean was right... It _was_ their honeymoon, and he _did_ love seeing Dean happy. They spent hours at the rink until night began to fall and the temperature dropped.

Dean held Cas close to him as they exited the rink until they were on solid ground again. Dean helped Cas remove his ice skates before removing his own.

“So, what are we doing next?” Cas asked.

“We spent all afternoon doing what I wanted to do… You pick!” Dean offered as he took his husband’s hand and they walked together toward the booth to return their skates.

“Anything?” Cas asked with a smirk that he had undoubtedly learned from Dean.

Dean quirked his eyebrow and smiled questioningly down at his angel. “Anything.” he repeated.

Cas smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Dean’s. “I love you.” He said softly.

“I know,” Dean said. Cas shot him a warning look. Dean grinned. “I love you too Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Twitter request from a friend. The original prompt post can be found here: https://twitter.com/perdizzion/status/544363595706798081
> 
> This work is also available on Tumblr: http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com/post/105249207077/skating-in-a-winter-wonderland


End file.
